


Don't Lose Sight Of Me

by bubble_bobb



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned NCT, Mentioned TWICE, Not Beta Read, Rated T for language, Sooil is an asshole at first, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Sooil And Jinwook used to be best friends but started hating each other's guts when 9th grade started. They couldn't even look at each other before they felt like they're going to vomit from the sight.Now that they both ended up in the most popular hockey teams of their school, they have to spend at least 4 hours a day in one room. They were once again forced to be together.So, is that fate?





	Don't Lose Sight Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> i can't make summaries sorry, it's too late for me to think  
> I've been working on this for MONTHS (because I always left it after a couple hundred words :'D) and I don't know anything about hockey it's just kinda inspired by White Night so don't kill me  
> anyway, hi  
> this sucks ass  
> but i hope you enjoy  
> (somehow this is 4k words, wtf)  
> sorry for any errors  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or and comment <3  
> always love reading what you think

Jinwook has never thought he could hate someone so much before he joined the ice hockey team and met the one and only No Sooil, again.

**

“Ugh, for fucks sake!“

Jinwook yells from his room loudly, throwing his phone aside with a loud groan. He falls back onto his bed, rubbing his face in frustration. He only looks up when he hears quick footsteps coming closer to his room.

“What’s wrong?“

Hwanhee asks, peeking his head into the older boy’s room. Jinwook groans again, just the thought of it makes him so fucking angry.

“We can’t use the fucking fitness room…“

He says through gritted teeth and rolls his eyes, dropping his head back onto the pillows. He hears a sigh coming from the younger and shifts so he’s sitting up again. He reaches for his phone before turning it towards Hwanhee. The younger steps closer, taking a closer look at the texts and frowns.

“Didn’t you reserve it for the rest of the week?“

“I did! But of course that bitch will get what he wants, just because he’s the owner’s son!“

Jinwook shouts again and Hwanhee stands up, patting the boy’s shoulder gently.

“Look, it’s fine, we can find another one somewhere else.“

“I know, it’s just that I put so much effort into convincing the owner to let us use it and now all of it is wasted because his son wants it for his team.“

Jinwook sighs and looks up, Hwanhee’s hand coming up to pat his hair.

“It’s fine, I’ll get us a new one.“

Hwanhee assures him and the older nods, standing up and following the younger into the kitchen to talk to his other team mates. The others don’t look pleased with the idea to walk all the way to another fitness but understand and thank Hwanhee for taking the duty of finding a new one. Before all of them leave to get dinner Jinwook grabs his phone to look at the text messages again .

**_Sooil: did u want 2 use the fitness room?_ **

**_Sooil: oops_ **

**_Sooil: guess not :)_ **

He locks the phone and puts into his back pocket with a bitter laugh, why did the younger have to be such a pain in the ass?

 

 

 

The following day Jinwook and his friends go to practice, everything going as smooth as usual, nothing drastic happening. Once their practice ends and everyone gets off the ice and to their respective locker rooms, Jinwook rushes behind Sooil, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around with enough force.

The younger brushes a hand through his hair and raises a brow at him. Jinwook takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling small with the other player.

“I have to talk to you Sooil, now.“

He says with confidence, thanking all the Gods he didn’t stutter. Sooil smiles mockingly and Jinwook fights the urge to punch him. The younger then turns to look at his team and clears his throat, pointing at them.

“Out. Now.“

Sooil commands, the rest of his team looking at him with wide eyes. Wooseok stands up almost throwing his water bottle at Sooil from anger.

“Are you out of your mind? We just came in-“

“I said, out. Now.“

Sooil steps closer to Wooseok, making their three other team mates stand up.

“Grab your shit and leave, I need to get something straight.“

He says, looking over his shoulder at Jinwook who looks back at him with wide eyes. Sooil’s team groans while grabbing their skates and leaving the locker room one by one, Wooseok bumping into Jinwook with an angry frown painted on his face.

Once the boys are out and doors are shut Sooil sighs, turning to look at the shorter male standing by the door. He crosses his arms on his chest, leaning against one of the lockers.

“So?“

Jinwook looks at him, suddenly feeling his throat go dry. ‘Great job, me. You had so much to say a minute ago.‘ the older curses on the inside, feeling his face heat up in more anger when he hears Sooil chuckle.

“Did I make you at loss of words?“

Sooil says cockily, stepping closer to the other. Jinwook shakes his head and fowns, making Sooil smirk. Jinwook takes a deep breath before sighing shakily and looks up.

“You okay?“

Sooil asks and Jinwook nods a bit before looking up into the younger male’s eyes.

“Yeah just, listen, you always have to make things harder for me and my team, doesn’t mean that just because you almost own it here that you’ll be an asshole about it, you even have the fucking audacity to laugh at us when we can't use the fitness rooms, when, mind you, I made sure we'll be able to use it like a month before just to make sure my team has a place to work out at.“

Jinwook finishes and takes a deep breath before taking a step back when Sooil bites the inside of his cheek. He lets out a surprised yelp when he’s pressed against the nearest wall, and in that moment, he knows he’s fucked with Sooil’s bigger frame hovering over his own.

He hates the way he almost stubles just as much as he hates the way his heart starts beating fater for no reason.

“I’m not scared of you.“

He says, pushing the other team leader back. The younger scoffs before pressing himself against Jinwook, their angry and harsh breaths mixing.

“But, I don’t want to scare you, little one.“

Jinwook’s eyebrows furrow one more time, his expression changing from just upset to confused and angry. Sooil smiles, making Jinwook even more confused about the current situation.

“The fuck do you want then?!“

Jinwook hisses. Sooil smirks.

“You know damn well what I want Wookie.“

Jinwook feels his body trembling as Sooil moves closer than before. He shakes his head and Sooil chuckles in his ear, deep and dark. Jinwook’s eyes widen when he feels Sooil’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

“You.“

Sooil says simply, keeping in place when Jinwook starts pushing him back with no real force.

“What?! Why?!“

Jinwook says before giving up on pushing the younger away. Sooil hums, his hand slipping under the hockey dress shirt, caressing the boy’s stomach with his cold fingers. Jinwook shivers but doesn’t push him away.

“This…“

Sooil whispers, his hand stopping on Jinwook’s hip.

“You’re so fucking hot.“

Jinwook’s breath hitches and he pushes the boy’s hand away only to get his head trapped between his arms. Sooil shakes his head, the smug smile never leaving his face.

“We used to be best friends Jinwook, what happened to us?“

Oh right, they did.

They did use to be best friends.

But when the younger boy’s parents annouced they’re moving, Sooil decided to be a dick and ditch Jinwook when he moved houses. Of course Jinwook was happy at first because the younger would find more poeple to talk to, it just wasn’t how Jinwook imagined it to be.

He didn’t imagine Sooil ditching him and completely cutting him off for a new buddy or something. They drifted apart in the worst way possible.

“Because you-“

“Hey! Is anyone still here?“

A loud bang on the door interrupts Jinwook and he sighs deeply, thankful that he doesn’t have to say it, he still hates it, to this day. Sooil clenches his jaw, and looks towards the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute!“

He yells and steps back from Jinwook. Sooil grabs his skates and stuff before turning to the older again.

“We’re not done yet.“

He says lowly, making Jinwook shiver. The taller exits the locker room shortly after and Jiwook slides down the wall to sit down on the floor. This is not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to demand his fitness room back and not… this.

He lays his head in his hands and sighs for the hundredth time that day. He looks up when the door opens again and a stripe of light shines through the locker room.

“Hyung, we have to go home-“

Hwanhee bursts into the room, looking around for the older. He drops to his knees when he sees him and looks at the older properly.

“Is… everything okay?“

Jinwook smiles, Hwanhee’s honey-sweet voice calming his beating heart down. He nods and with the help of the younger gets up to his feet, walking out of the room and heading home with his friends who cheer as soon as they see them walking out of the building.

Jinwook only sighs when he realizes that tomorrow, they also have practice.

 

 

 

The next hard weeks of practice pass by quickly though and Jinwook feels a new type of good when Sooil doesn’t pay much attention to him. He catches the boy looking at him a few times but doesn’t think about it too much. They fight a little from time to time by shoving each other and pushing around.

But everything changes one day when, after practice, when Jinwook feels a hand on his shoulder turning him around and making him face the taller boy. His eyes go wide when Sooil steps closer but frowns when the boy’s angry face changes to softer.

“Wook ah, I just wanted to talk to you for a second.“

Jinwook nods a little, waiting for the boy to continue.

“I just wanted to apologize for being an asshole, I really want to be okay with you, I didn't want to make you... you know.“

“Yeah, okay.“

Jinwook nods slowly and Sooil nods himself before awkwardly patting the older’s shoulder.

“Okay, so bye, see you tomorrow at practice?“

He says, his voice hinting hope. Jinwook nods and smiles slightly before turning around and walking away. He only feels like laughing when he hears a broken “B-Bye!“ behind him. He waves a hand and continues walking home with a slight smile settled on his face.

Once he reaches his apartment he crashes into his bed before his phone buzzes. He looks up in confusion. He smiles when he sees the texts.

**Sooil: hey :)**

**Sooil: got home safe?**

**Sooil: hope you did**

Jinwook rolls to his side, a wide grin decorating his face, this is not how Sooil usually texted.

**Wook: yeah i did :)**

**Sooil: good, rest well**

**Wook: thx u too**

**Sooil: good night :)**

**Wook: gn**

 

 

 

The nex day of practice Jinwook feels like he’s going it pass out soon. He knows it’s probably nothing and he’s just tired but it feels like it‘s too much.

He only finds out it wasn’t tiredness at all when he finds himself laying on the ice right after trying to catch the shot Wooseok gave his team. His eyes close for a second, his head feeling like it’s going to explode or like a truck just ran him over. All he can feel in that moment is pain, a lot of it and he just wishes it would go away as soon as possible, he just wants to practice, that's all.

The sound of skates coming closer to him makes his eyes flutter open. He looks up, his vision still a little blurry. Once his vision focuses, the first person he sees is Hwanhee, standing by his feet with glossy eyes which makes Jinwook angry, angry at himself.

But all his attention goes to the cold hands supporting his head and lightly tapping his cheek. He looks that direction, his heart skipping a beat when he sees Sooil’s face a little too close to his.

“Oh God you’re awake, are you okay?“

He slurrs out and Jinwook can only nod. Sooil sighs, and looks up at the other players. Without a word said the others nod and quickly skate off, leaving the two on the ice. Jinwook then turns his head to look at Sooil better, the younger still slightly frowning as he sits up.

“Can you stand up or should I help you?“

Sooil says and Jinwook nods a little, opening his mouth slightly.

“C-Can you help me, please?“

He whispers and Sooil nods, supporting the smaller’s body with his other arm and gently lifts him up. The older hisses in pain when he stands on his feet and Sooil looks at him with concern. The younger helps the other to the seats and squats in front of him.

“Does anything hurt?“

“Yeah, my head, but it’s okay we can continue-“

Jinwook stops when the other shakes his head and rests his hands on his thighs, pressing down slightly.

“You, Mister, are not going to do anything any time soon.“

Jinwook crosses his arms on his chest and huffs making Sooil laugh.

“Stop acting like a child, you could be seriously hurt.“

Sooil says, quickly taking off his skates and running somewhere. Jinwook leans back against the seat. ‘What the hell is this?!‘ he thinks, his hands coming up to rub his face. He doesn’t understand why, out of all people that could help him, Sooil was the one who decided to take it upon himself.

He looks forward again when he feels something cold being placed on his head. He hisses in pain but takes a hold of it.

“Keep it there, it will help you a little. Should I take you-“

“No, seriously, it’s fine.“

Jinwook says a little louder and Sooil nods and sits down next to the older, leaning back and sighing. He only looks back when he hears him speak again.

“Why?“

“Huh? Why what?“

Jinwook turns his head to look at him with serious expression, making Sooil turn his body so he’s facing the older.

“Why do you care so much?“

Sooil laughs and leans back again with a wide smile.

“I may be an asshole but I care about everyone.“

Jinwook frowns but leans back and presses the package with ice a little harder onto his head, regretting the desicion a few seconds later. He hisses in pain again before letting out and small whine of protest.

“Are you stupid? Don’t do that.“

Sooil says while rolling his eyes and stepping in front of the older again. He takes the package into his hand and gently presses it on the bulge on the older boy’s head. Jinwook looks up at him and grits his teeth while closing his eyes slightly.

Sooil looks down at him, the gentle pressing of his hand stopping momenteraly as he leans a bit closer to the smaller’s face, Jinwook’s eyes widen and he quickly turns his head while laughing nervously causing the younger to pull back while biting the inside of his cheek.

Jinwook then pushes him back slightly and Sooil stands upright to lean against the railing. The older grabs his stuff and looks at Sooil before turning around and walking into his team’s locker room.

The younger groans as soon as the automatic door closes behind the other and curses under his breath, why does he have to mess everything up, now, when he finally got to be this close to Jinwook without the two of the arguing about something stupid.

He knows it wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t help trying, it’s not like he planned on doing that it was just Jinwook’s face that was so so close to his own that he just wanted to lean in and kiss him senseless, but he can’t do that because Jinwook still hates him, right?

But that’s not what he wants them to be, two guys that hate each other. If he can’t have Jinwook the way he would like he wants them to get close again, they used to best friends after all and Sooil doubts that a lot of things have changed over the few years of not talking to each other.

He admits, he acted like dick when they moved, but he was fifteen, which doesn't really excuse him but he didn't know better. He still knows everything about Jinwook and the older knows everything about him, he could try and gain his friendship again.

Jinwook sighs as soon as he unlocks his apartment, finding out no one’s home. He crashes in his bed and closes his eyes. School and hockey practices every day is tiring. But all he can think of is Sooil and his face so so close to his own.

Why? Why does he keep thinking about the younger? Is it because he finally acts like a decent human baing instead of that jerk he used to be? He’ll never know, the one thing he knows for sure is that he doesn’t like this one bit. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep in no time.

 

 

 

When Jinwook awakens hours and hours later and steps out of his apartment building later, he feels surprisingly good. He feels like today’s gonna be a good day. He feels that vanish once steps onto the ice and looks around. He frowns slightly and skates closer to one player from the other team and taps his shoulder.

“Hey, M-Minsoo, where’s Sooil?“

He asks and the other smirks, turning around to face the shorter male.

“Why? Do you miss your boyfriend?“

Jinwook rolls his eyes but he knows he can’t ignore the slight blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“No idiot, I just needed to talk to him.“

“Again?“

Minsoo inches away while laughing when Jinwook raises his hand. The older smiles and shakes his head.

“He told me that he wants to talk to me today, so…“

“He didn’t come, he said he didn’t feel like skating today and that he’s ‘not feeling well‘, lazy ass.“

Minsoo scoffs and Jinwook laughs and pats the boy’s shoulder when he hears his friends call his name. He thanks the younger before skating off. Jinwook is thankful for the younger, he was surprised at first that they got along but it seems like Minsoo is the only one he can talk to from the other team, well, except for Sooil.

Practice, again, goes as ususal, but surprisingly quickly. When Jinwook meets up with his other friends in front of the stadium who suggest watching a movie once they get home and chill because they have a week off, he shakes his head and excuses himself from joining them.

“But hyuuuuung.“

Changhyun whines and Jinwook feels bad for a second. He steps closer to him, hugging the younger before letting go.

“I need to clear my head up, I’ll see you later today, don’t worry.“

He laughs and the others nod with a hum. So he goes. Where? He doesn’t know either, just somewhere. Though he said he needs to clear his head, all he can think of right now is Sooil and why he didn’t come to practice today. Did something happen? Why does he care anyway? Sooil is a grown man and he can take care of himself, he just wasn’t feeling well, right? He shakes his head a little, why does he care again? It’s just Sooil, it’s not like it’s Hwanhee or Gyujin or someone else he actually cares for deeply. 

After slowly walking down the almost empty street and kicking a few rocks along the way, he reaches a convenience store. With a slight smile settled on his face he walks in, turning right as soon as he steps in. He reaches into his pocket, sighing in relief when he feels his wallet.

After taking a few things he thinks could make his life a little better and walking over to the cash register he stops dead in his tracks. His mouth hangs open when he sees _him_ , just casually standing there with a friend of his.

He says something that makes him giggle and Jinwook feels the corners of his mouth twich into a smile and he walks forward, his legs moving on their own.

“H-Hey, S-Sooil.“

He says quietly, not really expecting the other to notice him, but he does. The younger turns around, his expression changing from happy to surprised.

“Oh hey, what’s up?“

He says, turning around completely to talk to the other. Jinwook smiles a little wider and rests his weight on one of his legs.

“Pretty good, and you? Do you feel better?“

Sooil nods with a smile and Jinwook tries hard to ignore the skip in his heart beats. The younger then looks down before grabbing the items in Jinwook’s hands. The older frowns and reaches for them but Sooil lifts them above his head, making it _impossible_ for Jinwook to take it back.

“That’s not fair, you’re freaking giraffe. “

He mumbles and Sooil laughs a little before fishing out his own wallet with his other hand. Jinwook’s eyes widen when he sees that and he tries to get his stuff back once again.

“There’s no way in hell you-“

“There is, now stop, you know you can’t have it back.“

Sooil says mockingly and Jinwook huffs, he hates that the younger is right, he always is. The younger pays for Jinwook, with the older’s eyes burning a hole in his back. He hands the shorter the items in a bag and the older thanks him with a slight smile, still glaring at him though.

Sooil waves at the other friend and shoves Jinwook out of the store playfully. The two walk slowly, chatting as they walk along the side walk.

“Where are we going?“

Jinwook laughs a little and Sooil turns to look at him with a slight smile on his face.

“You’ll see.“

Is all he says and Jinwook looks up at the younger, a smile painted on his face, and nods with his eyes still on the younger male. His eyes widen a little when Sooil wraps his arms around him, pulling him back with force.

He tenses up in the boy’s arms, almost dropping the bag when he sees a big truck pass by them while honking.

“Are you okay?“

Sooil rushes out, his words mixing together and Jinwook turns his head to look at him, the lightest shade of red spreading over his cheeks. He nods slowly, still a little shaken up from what just happened and Sooil sighs, releasing the older from his arms.

Jinwook frowns, suddenly missing the warmth.

“I swear you’re gonna give me a heart attack!“

Sooil says, pushing Jinwook’s shoulder. The older laughs, clutching his shoulder dramatically.

They walk some more before reaching Sooil’s house. The older lets his mouth fall open in awe before looking at the taller.

“Your house… wow.“

He whispers under his breath and Sooil chuckles, nodding a little.

“I know right, moved a few weeks ago.“

Sooil says before dragging the older up the few steps and ulocking the door and stepping inside. They walk into the living room slowly, the older sitting on the couch while dropping the plastic bag by it.

Sooil sits next to the older, pulling his phone out his pocket and connecting it to his speaker sitting on top of the coffee table and playing the first song that comes into mind.

Jinwook slowly turns his head to look at the younger with a slight smile on his face. Sooil shrugs his shoulder and grins at the older, slowly standing up and tugging at Jinwook’s arm.

The older stands up and crosses his arms, slightly stumbling to the side when Sooil pushes him a little and laughs when Jinwook raises his hand.

He finally gets moving when the song switches to 'Dance The Night Away' by Twice and laughs. They dance for a while, bumping into each other, sometimes on accident sometime intentionally.

When the song finishes, the boys turn to play another song before stopping as they come a little too close to each other. They lock gazes before Sooil looks away shyly.

“Um, Imma just-“

“No wait.“

Jinwook says and Sooil looks at him with a light shade of red spreading over his cheeks and neck. Jinwook’s eyes widen a little when Sooil steps closer and he inches back.

“Or nevermind-“

Jinwook freezes when he feels a hand wrap around his waist in a familiar way. He looks up into Sooil’s shining eyes. The younger lifts his other hand up to the boy’s hair shakily, wishing the older won’t inch back any more. Jinwook feels his face heat up when Sooil’s face gets a little closer to his.

His mind is racing and he imagines the same is happening to Sooil by the way his breathing is not steady anymore. His face feels like it's on fire and he imagines his face is playing with every shade of pink. And as he’s looking into Sooil’s pretty eyes he can finally think about all the feelings that he was feeling for the past few months he feels his breath hitch.

He always knew he liked Sooil, they had their up and downs, especially the downs, but he never stopped hoping Sooil would stop being as ass, though he never really showed it and acted like an ass himself, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t think about becoming friends with the younger again.

His eyes scan the taller’s face and he finally realizes one thing. As already mentioned, he always liked Sooil in a way but he was never sure if he liked him or if he _liked_ him. And in this very moment, after so many days of Sooil finally becoming interested in being friends again. 

With Jinwook missing him and thinking about him all day long, and with Sooil’s body pressed flush against his own and the boy’s face so _so_ close to his he realizes, he didn’t just like him, but he may as well just fell in love with him all those years ago without realizing it.

All the little moments that he loves and cherishes to this day and the moments that happened just few days ago, when Sooil had to leave but Jinwook somehow made him stay just because he didn’t want Sooil to leave just yet. 

It all clicks in just this one moment and Jinwook looks up.

“Can I-“

The younger’s eyes go wide when he feels Jinwook’s warm and plush lips press against his in a closed-lips kiss before he can even finish. When the older pulls back and looks at him in shock Sooil laughs but remains still. Jinwook freezes, keeping his eyes on the taller.

“Felt good?“

Sooil says, almost mockingly, the shyness from earlier vanishing, and Jinwook nods a little before opening his mouth.

“Can I have more?“

He says, slightly above a whisper and Sooil just leans in, pressing their lips back together for a longer and more passionate kiss. Sooil smiles against Jinwook’s lips, caressing his cheek, finally getting the one thing he wanted for so long.

When the boys pull back and look at each other, Sooil pulls the shorter in closer, wrapping both of his arms around the boy’s waist and resting his head on top of Jinwook’s.

And they stay like that for a while, just standing there, in the middle of Sooil’s living room in a comfortable silence between them, the drawn out beat of NCT’s Pradise still playing in the background, everything seems just right, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i didn't know how to end this :(  
> i hope you enjoyed tho <3  
> .  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
